Nc17
by zeppoJane
Summary: A notebook chronicling the fantasy fiction tales written by the naughty students of Hogwarts makes everyone question the relationships they have and the relationships they've just realized they want. Mainly D/G, some F/G/Hr, R/L, H/C, B/L, and N/P.
1. Chapter 1

"I swear Ron if you weren't so busy stuffing your tongue down Lavender's throat you wouldn't need me to check over and help you finish your charms essay this late at night." Hermione was in full on lecture mode as she pulled his scrolls and books out of his backpack. Finding a strange black leather notebook in his bag she took it out and looked it over. "Ron what is this?"

He rolled his eyes and tried to pretend that his cheeks weren't as red as his hair from her comments about his snogging habits. The ginger boy flicked a lock of his hair away from his before stuffing his mouth full of a handful of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "I don't know, 'Moine, a notebook I'd reckon."

She rolled her eyes at her friends idiotic antics and decided to look through the book herself and figure out what it was.

_Rules: _

_- If the couple becomes real they're no longer 'taboo' and therefore not fit for our 'fiction' any longer. _

_-No rape or non-con of any type in the stories. _

_-All stories must be rated M aka Nc-17 _

_-All S&M stories must be clearly labeled as such to avoid upset. (Thank you Romilda!) _

_-All slash stories, whether m/m or f/f must be labeled. _

_-No incest stories! (In exception of the HAWT threesomes involving the Weasley twins.)_

_-No one under 15 mentioned in sexual situations. (This includes snog sessions Lavender.)_

Hermione looked up from the notebook's front page after reading the 'Rules' listed there. "What?" she questioned worriedly.

"Hi, Granger," Fred and George called out in unison as they passed through the Gryffindor common room. She nodded and called out a 'hey' herself as they passed by and she went back to reading the weird notebook.

'_He ran his olive skinned hand through her silvery blonde hair making her neck arch towards the erotic heat of his mouth. Luna moaned loudly, her pale hands raking through his dark hair, pulling him closer. His tongue suckled her sweet flesh as his other hand massaged her small breast through her thin cotton night gown. He continued his talented stroke down her curvy figure until he was reaching beneath the gown's hem to pull it up. "Oh yes, Blaise," Luna cried out in her sweet dream voice as his long fingers moved up to her nether lips, stroking them lightly.' _

"Oh my," Hermione whispered in shock as she realized what she was reading. "Ron I don't think this is your notebook," she blushed horribly. "At least I hope this isn't."

"Wha-?" he murmured as he looked up from where he'd started his essay, more beans spewing from his mouth as he spoke.

She looked at him in disgust, "ugh, close your mouth please. I said I don't think this is your notebook Ron. Its got… uh… stories in it."

"What kind of stories?" Harry asked as he came to sit with his two closest friends.

"Um… adult ones it seems," she answered flicking through the notebook again. "They seem to be about the students here being involved with um, other students and sometimes teachers… or spiders."

Ron looked at her in horror, "spiders?"

She nodded, "actually the story in here I'm referring to is called 'Ron and the Night of the Spiders."

He jerked the notebook from her hands looking at the story she was referring to with eyes wide and full of terror. "Why would someone want to write such a horrible story about spiders?"

Harry blushed and looked between his two friends, "I don't think its that kind of story Ron."

"They're erotic stories," Hermione tried to explain to the slower of her best friends.

"Erotic? What with spiders?" he shrieked.

"So it would seem," the brilliant bushed haired girl answered.

Ginny wondered over to the Golden Trio and plucked the notebook from her youngest brother's hands. "What are you whining over this time Ron?" She flopped down on the couch next to Harry and Hermione and began flipping through its sordid pages herself.

"Someone's been writing creepy erotic stories about me and a bunch of bloody spiders!" the boy screeched out at his sister, enraged by the very concept.

Hermione smirked and giggled a bit, "well it was in your bag, Ronald."

He sputtered a bit as Ginny looked over the object in question, "where'd you get this Ron?"

"I don't bloody well know," he griped with a frown.

Harry thought about it, "it could be Lavender's, after all you two were in a rush to get back here after your stint in the library this afternoon."

"No way did Lavender write this," Ginny quipped as she flipped through the stories.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny flipped to two pages that showed very different writing, "the hand writings different, besides Lavender is in no way intelligent enough to write this stuff."

"Hey," Ron inserted in an attempt at defending his girlfriend's idiocy.

"Oh don't worry she's a perfect match for you in that department Ron," Ginny teased him.

He glared at her, "once again I said 'hey.'"

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes at her brother and went back to talking to Hermione. At least she could keep up with Ginny's thought processes. "There must be at least six different writers here… And what the…?"

Harry looked over at the girl in alarm, "what is it Ginny?"

"Some blasted skrewt wrote a story pairing me with Malfoy! That's bloody disgusting!" her face was bright red and her eyes wide in fury.

"WHAT?" all three of the other Gryffindors cried in shocked unison.

Ginny glared at the offensive notebook before pulling out her wand. "Effingo," she muttered making an exact copy of the notebook before standing up and taking her new copy in hand.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Hermione asked in shock.

The youngest Weasley looked down at her friend and explained, "taking a copy. These people are writing about me and I have a right to know what they're writing. They wrote about you too 'Mione, don't you want know what people are making up about you too?" With that she flounced up the stairs to her dorm room with her copy of the elicit material.

Harry watched after her and noticed Lavender coming down the stairs. "Lavender's coming," he whispered to his friends.

Hermione looked at the blonde witch that had stolen Ron's attentions from her and quickly made up her mind. "Effingo," she cast and snatched her copy before standing to flee as well.

"Mione," Ron mumbled in shock as she clutched the book to her chest and headed upstairs as well.

"Finish your essay Ron!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny rolled over for what had to be the twentieth time that night before finally groaning in exasperation and grabbing the notebook that had been keeping her awake. "Lumos," she muttered making her wand glow faintly, casting just enough light to read by without waking her other dorm mates. With a sigh she flipped to the story she'd found earlier whilst still in the common with her brother and the others.

'_Forbidden Midnight: _

_It was just after midnight when Draco found Ginny alone in the long abandoned astronomy tower. "Weaselette, I knew you'd be waiting for me," he cajoled gently as he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back flush against his hardened chest. _

_Her mouth lifted in a teasing smirk, "what makes you think I was waiting for you, Ferret?"_

_He spun her around in his arms quickly, grasping her arms, his slate grey eyes aflame with passion, desire, hatred. "You wound me with your words, I don't advise it," Draco warned his lover in a harsh whisper. _

_Ginny shrugged off his restraining grasp and reached a single hand up to trace the side of his face, from his forehead, down his sculpted cheekbones, to his manly jaw. "I don't know why you're offended by that," she whispered before going onto her toes before him. Her plump lips were just centimeters away from his own and he could feel her breath whispering across his mouth as she continued. "Ferrets devour snakes you know…" _

_Draco brushed his lips softly against her own before she pulled back, standing at her normal height again. He smirked at the beautiful red head before him, "maybe you should be the ferret then…" _

_Ginny licked her lips coyly and tried not to blush as she looked down at the now obvious bulge in his trousers. "Draco, do you mean to tell me you have a snake I should devour?" _

_The silvery blonde haired boy stepped even closer to her fiery warmth one hand brushed against her arm as the other wrapped around her waist to lightly grip her hip. Draco whispered lowly in her ear making chills race down her spine, "well I am in Slytherin for a reason you know." _

"_Well then," Ginny whispered, her hazel eyes staring up into his before she dropped to her knees before him.'_

Ginny stopped reading there, her face beat red as she pictured herself unzipping Malfoy's fly to suck him off. "Godric Gryffindor," she groaned flopping back down onto her mattress. Her fingers slowly worked their ways down into her now dampened panties to stroke across her pebbled clit before she stopped herself. "I will not allow myself to get off on the thought of sucking off that sodding _git_!" the red head whispered vehemently before stowing away the notebook again and trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs as she sought her rest.

Unbeknownst to the youngest Weasley Hermione Granger was having much a similar problem just next door within the sixth year girls' dormitory. The mousy haired girl smirked and rolled her eyes, trying to contain her laughter after reading a rather humorous tale of Neville trying to win the affections of none other than Pansy Parkinson. "Ridiculous," she muttered before turning the next page to see what other humorous stories she might find. Her eyes lit up as she found a story mentioning her with none other both of the Weasley twins. Fred and George were both intelligent, funny, and neither was exactly unattractive, but the young witch had never thought of either of them that way before. "Preposterous," she muttered to herself as she began reading the sordid tale.

'_Hermione was sitting alone in the library after dinner as yet again Ron and Harry had ditched her. She was buried in a stack of books and scrolls, homework long finished to perfection but reading several chapters ahead none the less. _

"_Granger," the twins greeted her as they each took a seat on either side of her petite form. _

_She nodded a hello to them and asked in a quipped tone, "what are you two doing here?"_

"_Well…" George started looking her small lithe form over, "we needed help."Fred finished the sentence as he was always prone to do, "and what better genius to aide us than our own sweet Hermione Granger?"_

_Looking up from her work she looked from one twin to the other in questioning skepticism. "Well, what help do you need then?"_

"_Come on," they said together and each held a hand out for her to help her up. She shook her head and gave them a small smile as she began packing up her things. _

_After dropping her books and bags in her dorm room she followed the boys upstairs to the Room of Requirement. Inside there was a mini-potions lab brewing Godric knew what for the twins and their various pranks. "What on earth are you two up to?" Granger asked as she surveyed the room's contents. _

"_We are trying to brew the perfect potion," Fred explained. _

_George grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a cauldron that was bubbling with some strange bluish grey froth bubbling in its depths. "A potion that boost your confidence and makes you got after what you want." _

"_Who you want," Fred finished with a nod coming to stand on her other side, grasping her other hand firmly. _

_Hermione frowned, "so it makes you act on the impulses you wouldn't normally act on?" _

"_No, no, no, no," the twins chimed in together. _

"_All it would… should do is make you act on the impulses you would already act on if only you were brave enough to try," George corrected. _

_Fred ran the fingers of one hand along her delicate features to turn her eyes to his own. "Say, you take this potion and then that charms test you were nervous about but already knew all the answers to would become the breeze you know it should be. Or perhaps you'd have the courage to ask a certain baby brother of ours out finally?" _

_Hermione pulled away and her back smacked against George's chest before she took a shocked step forward away from him again. "Believe it or not," she began irritation swimming in her eyes. "I do not have feeling about Ron, not that way. I am capable of liking other people than just Ron or Harry you know." _

"_Who then Granger?" George whispered in her ear making a shiver run down her spine. The witches cheeks flamed red in arousal and embarrassment. _

"_Who indeed," Fred Weasley questioned with a mischievous grin. _

_The smart witch huffed and looked back towards the potion once more, "so what do you need my help for?" _

_The twins shared a look and set to work on fixing and figuring out the missing ingredient that would make this potion a success. Three hours later all three of them had taken off their vest and rolled up their sleeves. Sweat shined along their faces and Hermione had pulled up her hair, at one point even unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt in an attempt to cool off. "That should do," she announced as they finished bottling several samples of the stuff. _

"_So…" George began looking at the vial that sat in his hands and then at his two co-conspirators. "How will we know if it works?" _

_The Weasley twins looked at each other and then nodded, smiling mischievously, "bottoms up!" Both downed the potion before Hermione could stop them. Looking them both over closely for a moment and seeing no horrible outward change she shrugged and swallowed hers down as well. _

"_I think its working," Fred grinned and then looked at Hermione. _

_George wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her against the table behind her. "Definitely," he murmured as he looked into the witches light brown eyes. _

"_Oh," she sighed as the twins closed in on her, one on each side pinning her in place. "What are you two doing?"_

_Fred brushed a stray lock of hair of out of her face and leaned towards her, "well you see Granger…" _

"_Our idiot brother doesn't deserve you," his brother continued. _

"_But you do," she asked blushing and breathing quickly in excitement and anticipation. _

"_Precisely," the answered in unison. And then Georges lips found her neck whilst Fred's tongue teased the seam of her lips coaxing them apart. Hermione moaned her acceptance before allowing the passion she'd denied having for the twins for so long to take hold of her. This potion was definitely working.' _

Hermione's eyes were wide as she slammed the notebook shut, but the next morning at breakfast she found her eyes seeking out the twins. Suddenly the witch was noticing the size of their hands and wondering if perhaps they would feel as good on her skin as she'd dreamed of all the night before. Fred looked up at her noticing the attention and gave her a charming smile, quickly she blushed and turned back to staring at her plate.

Across the hall Ginny had just gotten up to go to her first class of the day when she ran into Malfoy at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Watch it Weaselette," he scowled angrily as she bounded off his firm chest. "I wouldn't want your filth and poverty to rub off on me."

Her hazel eyes grew wide, the memory of what she'd read about them in the astronomy tower last night and her reaction to it making her blush scarlet. Without a word to the older boy she immediately took off running. Behind her she could she could hear one of Malfoy's wretched friends laughing, "I think you finally broke that one, mate!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Weasley was avoiding him, this Draco knew. For the last week the girl had a tendency to take one look at him, blush, and literally bolt in the other direction. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, except now his friends had taken notice along with the rest of Hogwarts. Everyone thought he had either tortured the poor girl to no end mercilessly, which while plausible wasn't nearly as fun since it wasn't true, or that she had some odd crush on him. Draco was really hoping it wasn't the latter, what could be worse than some filthy mudblood-loving traitor Weasley having their knickers all wet at the thought of him.

So when he saw her coming down the stairs from Professor Trelawney's classroom he utterly groaned. Ginny looked up at the noise, saw him coming up the stairs and ran the other way. Up the stairs, where his next class was horribly enough. Beside him Blaise laughed, "I don't know what you did to her mate, but you must show me sometime!"

The blond haired boy rolled his eyes in disdain as he sneered, "that's the problem I haven't done anything to that stupid bint. She's just gone blimey, probably driven that way by that family of hers. Or her friend Looney Lovegood," he added seeing the blond headed down the stairs, turnips hanging from her ears. Blaise bumped his shoulder heavily into Draco at that and walked ahead without him, mumbling not to call her that as he passed. Malfoy just shrugged it off without thinking much about his friend's odd behavior.

With that the two Slytherin males made their way into the badly decorated divination classroom and found that their professor was currently trying to coax the youngest Weasel out from under a pile of pillows and scarves in the corner. Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his bag next to the small tea table he shared with Blaise. The other boy smirked coldly at the young Gryffindor.

"Miss Weasley, why is your aura red like this? Is something embarrassing you?" the professor questioned with a tilt of her head as she surveyed Ginny's hiding spot.

"Other than that family of yours Weaselette," Draco murmured to himself but knew when Ginny's hazel eyes flashed dangerously that she'd heard him.

Ginny shook her head, auburn hair shimmering as she moved, "my family's nothing to be embarrassed about Malfoy."

Draco stepped away from his table and towards the young girl as she stood up to face his arrogance and insults head on. "So glad to see your not act liking a scared little rabbit any longer," he sneered. "And of course you're embarrassed by your family, how could you not be considering how filthy and poor you all are."

The young girl stepped closer to the blonde wizard, her eyes aflame with hatred and her wand held rigidly in her grasp. "I'm no scared bunny Malfoy, and at least I'm not a the worthless offspring of some prickish Death Eater!"

"Miss Weasley!" the professor cried out in shock and panic.

Draco fumed his own wand falling easily into his grasp, "you don't know shite about me or my father!"

At this point Harry and Ron had wondered into the room. Ron hadn't noticed his sister's confrontation yet, as his lips were still attached to Lavender's, but Harry most certainly had. Poor Ginny looked about two seconds from hexing Malfoy and he was just as furious. Harry broke into their hateful revere, "hey Gin, don't you have potions right now?"

Ginny broke her warm hazel gaze from Draco's pale grey one to look at Harry and let his words sink in. "Crud," she murmured nodding and setting off at a run towards the dungeons. Snape would give her detention for sure.

Later that night after dinner and serving a miserable detention with that wretch, Professor Snape, Ginny was ready to have a nice relaxing evening. Turning on the warm spray of the girls room showers on the fifth floor where she knew she could be completely and utterly alone she allowed herself to shake off the day. No one ever came here, especially this time of night. Stepping into the warm spray of the water Ginny sighed, loving the way the heated water trickled down between her breast and lower. Aw, yes this was exactly what she needed.

Draco watched from the shadows as Ginny let her hands roam all over her body. The older Slytherin had followed her here just moments ago fully intending to get to the bottom of her odd behavior. However, even he had to admit that the delicious curves of her round bottom were gorgeous to behold and so decided to savor the moment. He allowed his grey eyes to rake her form for a moment longer before he slid forward to where she'd left her clothes and inevitably her wand. Picking her wand up so that she'd have no way of cursing him with it he slid back into the shadows to wait once again.

Ginny hadn't even noticed the slimy sixth year boy as he flinched her wand and spied on her. Instead she was caught up in imaging his hands sliding all over her slick form. There had been a rather steamy new story added just this afternoon to the notebook; wherein Draco had accosted Ginny in the showers, pressing her bum firmly against the cool tiles as he plunged heatedly into her core again and again. A small gasp escaped her lips as her fingers slid over her now swollen clit. These stories were enough to have made her glance twice at the Great Ferret, but his attitude this afternoon had been enough to remind her why it was only fiction and always would be.

As the sprightly red head pulled her now slick fingers out of her own depths she released one final shudder and turned off the water. Turning she saw Draco standing behind her just a few feet away, his long pale fingers idly twirling her wand around. Ginny gasped and quickly grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her ample bosom and curvaceous hips. Her face was flushed in utter embarrassment as she addressed him, "what are you doing in here Malfoy?"

He flicked his pale grey eyes up to meet her own, "a lot less than you I'd wager." The youngest Weasley was about to answer when he cut her off again, "and I don't care what you were doing thinking about your precious Potter." Draco stepped towards the fast breathing, horridly embarrassed fifth year, "what I do care about is why you've been acting like a bloody loon around me all week."

Ginny decided to let the git believe what he liked, after all it was better than the truth that she'd been getting off thinking of him. She huffed, "I don't know what you mean Malfoy."

He smirked as he allowed his eyes to take in her form once more, "I mean, why is that every time you see me lately you have a tendency to blush and turn tail immediately? It's become really quite irritating you see…" He trailed off as ran his fingers over a lock of her wet hair, examining its contrasting colors. The blond wizard once again smirked as she flinched away from his hand, her face flaming in a lovely blush once more. "Wait… Please tell me you don't fancy me?"

Just as Ginny was about to stutter out a less than suave answer Parvarti and Lavender walked in on their conversation. The red head was still soaking wet in naught but a towel and Malfoy stood only inches away from her. Ginny's eyes were wide and her face red as she surveyed her house mates while Draco only managed to smirk all the more. "Sorry," the two girls muttered and quickly darted back out through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Lavender and Parvarti had fled Ginny released a deep breath, praying to all the Gods and Goddesses that they wouldn't tell anyone. Then again that stupid notebook was Lavender's fault, at least in part. Her hazel eyes ticked back to Malfoy's smirking face, where he was still turned in part towards the door. _Prat_, she thought angrily, scooping up her clothes and reaching for her wand where he still clutched it between his long bony fingers.

Draco held firmly onto the magical implement though and looked at her skeptically, "what do you think you're doing Weaselette? I'm not giving this back to you until you tell me what I want to know."

Her eyebrow arched at him before she finally pushed past him to lay her clean clothes on the nearest counter top so she could get dressed. "Fine," Ginny muttered, "but get out so I can get dressed first."

Draco rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, "its not as if I wanted to see it anyway Weasley."

Before he shot out the door though he heard her mumble, "then why did you watch me shower?"

* * *

><p>Across the castle a group of girls was huddled together just a corridor down from the Ravenclaw common room. Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, and Hannah Abbott were eagerly awaiting their little romance club's final two members as they did every Friday night. Finally Lavender and Parvarti came racing around the corner, holding hands and skipping merrily. "You'll never believe what we just saw!" the blonde screeched as they skidded to a halt in front of their friends.<p>

"What?" Cho asked with a bewildered smile.

"Draco and Ginny were in the girls showers together on the fifth floor!" Parvarti chimed in.

All of the other members of the club looked up wide eyed and disbelieving. "There's no way," Padma disputed her twins' claim.

"Yeah, Ginny was all wet and Draco was just standing there like not even an inch away smirking at her," Lavender argued as she took a seat in the alcove they all shared.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "I guess that means we can't write about them anymore."

"Sure we can," Susan reasoned. "After all its not like they were actually seen doing anything and as far as anyone knows they aren't a couple, now are they?"

Romilda grinned hugely at the other girl, "sometimes your cleverly scheming ways at getting around things makes me wonder if you shouldn't have been in Slytherin."

"You take that back Romilda Vane!" the girl squealed in horror which caused everyone else to burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to explain yourself Ginerva?" Draco asked as she popped her still wet gingered head out of the girls' lavatory.<p>

Ginny looked around and noticed two second year Hufflepuff boys as they passed, "not here. Follow me," she muttered. Quickly the young Gryffindor led him upstairs and into the room of requirement, where her book bag was thankfully awaiting her just as she hoped it would be.

"Alright, we're alone, now explain," he demanded looking over the mostly emptied space with a bored expression. There was only a couch for them to sit on and a small fireplace for warmth it seemed.

Ginny took a seat and pulled out her notebook, handing it to him. Draco looked down at it carefully before opening it and beginning to read, after a moment he looked up at her. "I don't understand, what is this and what does it have to do with anything?"

"Hermione found that last Sunday, or rather the original it was copied from. It belonged to Lavender, it seems she and some of her friends have been writing stories about.. Eh… people." Ginny ran her fingers through her still damp hair in an effort to untangle the mass, wishing she had her wand so she could dry it properly.

"_People_?" the blond wizard questioned incredulously.

"Various couples, that don't and… will never exist," she clarified.

Draco couldn't help but sneer, "like you and Potter?"

Ginny's eyes flashed as she daringly stared him down with her next response, "like me and you."

Somehow Draco actually managed to pale, his eyes wide and utterly disturbed. "What?"

* * *

><p>At the end of what had proven to be a rather long week Hermione found herself accosted in the Gryffindor common room studying whilst her two best mates played chess in the corner a few feet away. She barely hid the blush that crept over her cheeks as Fred and George Weasley came downstairs from their dormitory and sat on either side of her. She avowed to politely ignore them as she had always done and instead focus on her Charms essay.<p>

"You know Granger if you keep doing that, we're liable to think something of it," George informed her sagely.

She took a deep breath and had to bite her lip from sighing as she noticed the spicy scent of their cologne. "Doing what?" Hermione managed to ask calmly after a few more deep breaths.

"Blushing," they answered in unison.

Fred leaned in close to her face as he surveyed his youngest brother's friend, "makes a bloke think you've taken a fancy to him."

"Don't be absurd," she admonished in a near whisper, frowning at the essay she now had no hopes of focusing on.

"That's too bad," Fred started in again.

George was the one who finished, his fingertips lightly brushing the side of her knee as he gently bumped her. "If you had we would have asked you Hogsmeade with us tomorrow."

Hermione frowned even more as the twins left her and she found herself wishing she could just give and go with them. They were funny, smart, and as she'd come to notice over the last week, utterly attractive. But what would Harry and Ron think, and more importantly what would Mrs. Weasley think? The young witch shook her head and went back to her essay once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you and me?" Draco questioned again making the red headed girl groan in annoyance. Malfoy could be such a prat sometimes, she pulled the notebook from his hands and flipped to one of the dog-eared pages she'd marked. Draco skimmed the page and a slight blush blossomed on his fair cheeks. "Where on earth are they getting this rubbish?"

"No clue, but its disgusting," Ginny replied wearily.

Draco snorted at this, eying the youngest Weasley with contempt. "How do I even know it isn't you that's been writing this drivel? I've seen the way you look at me, and its no wonder," he ended his speech preening his already impeccable robes.

The red head turned her pert little nose up at him for this, "I would never lower myself to such filth unlike some wizards, Malfoy."

His pale blue-grey eyes flashed at this, "how dare you call me filth! You are nothing, you live in a bloody one room hovel, and live off slop like the dirty pig you are!"

Within a second of the words leaving his mouth Ginny was up off the couch she'd been previously perched upon, wand drawn and pointed directly at his arrogant throat. "Don't you dare speak of my family Malfoy, you know nothing of us or how we live. You, Ferret, are nothing but an ignorant puppet for your father and his prejudices. At least amongst my _poor_ family we can still afford to think for our selves!"

Draco was nearly growling at the young girl, wondering why on earth he'd bothered to give her wand back just to have her threaten him with it. "Don't think you know anything about me either Weaselette, you might be surprised to find just how different my father and I really are."

Slowly she lowered her wand and took a deep breath, letting out a frustrated scream, she stepped away from him. "This is getting us no where!"

The sixth year boy took a step back himself and looked at the accursed notebook where he'd dropped it previously upon the couch cushions. "Do you have any idea who has been writing this then? You said you got it from Lavender, could she have done it?"

Ginny rolled her hazel eyes before collapsing back on the couch, arms crossed and legs crossed in mild annoyance. "That imbecile? No way."

"Well, how do you know?" he asked her slowly as though talking to a small child or an idiot himself.

Her eyes flashed up at him again in disbelief. "Well for one thing I've watched a new story appear there as someone was writing it while she had her face glued to Ron's."

"That's disgusting," he muttered interrupting her.

"You have no idea," Ginny relented in disgust. "Any way like I was pointing out before, Lavender's too stupid to be able to write something like that."

Draco picked up the notebook and settling back on the couch next to the little Weasley. "Well at least in those matters she and Weasley-bee are equally matched."

"Do not insult my brother, Malfoy," Ginny admonished.

He purposefully caught her gaze before pointedly rolling his silvery eyes at her before flipping back through the notebook again. "Alright then any other clues as to who might be writing this?"

"Don't you think I would have done something about this before now if I knew who was doing it?" she asked, his only response a snort of derision.

"Well then," he smirked getting up and leaving the room. Ginny watched him go for all of two seconds before bolting up after him. She caught up with him headed down the stairs to the lower levels of the castle. "Wait, where are you going Malfoy?" He turned around on her and stared at where her hand was caught on the fabric of his sleeve. Ginny quickly let go, not even realizing she'd touched him until that moment. "Where are you going?" she repeated more quietly.

His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked down on her pale face. "Well Weasley, I'm going to go find Brown and find out who's been writing that bloody pornography about us and get them to stop."

Ginny let out a breath, trying to ignore the woodsy smell of his cologne from where they stood so closely together. "Fine," she said, her breath caressing his lips, causing his jaw to twitch. "I'm coming with you though."

"Are you now?" he sneered.

"I have as much right to know who's been doing this as you do," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh," Malfoy questioned. "Just as I had a right to know about the notebook before now and yet for some reason I didn't."

She shook her head, fiery hair shimmering, "can you really blame me for not wanting to share _that_ before now?"

He looked thoughtful for a long moment, "no I suppose not. Come on then Weasley." Draco turned to look at her as they began walking through the halls seeking out Lavender Brown and her little friends again, "just don't touch me again."

"Don't worry that won't be a problem," she assured him.

Together they worked their way downstairs until they found the 'Romance Club' still giggling and squealing in joy in their alcove. "Oh My GODS!" Hannah shrieked seeing the pair coming. She looked wide eyed back and forth amongst the other girls who all wore similar expressions.

"Uh, hey Ginny," Cho smiled uncertainly at the other girl.

"Cho," Ginny greeted a small growl to the tempered girl's voice. She had never liked the Ravenclaw, Harry's little crush aside.

Draco grinned wolfishly at the assembly of girls, noting that there were no Slytherins present. Lucky for them, he noted. "Lavender Brown," he purred at the blonde curly haired girl, singling her out of the crowd. Draco knew teasingly flirting with the girls would get him the answers he wanted a lot faster than simply threatening them all would.

She looked near to fainting at the cute sixth year talking directly to her. Ginny was close to vomiting, didn't this girl remember the part where she was supposed to be dating the red head's brother?

The lone wizard amongst them smirked at her inevitable reaction, "I was wondering if you might tell me about a notebook Ginny and I have come across?"

She shook her head and looked dazed, it was Parvarti that spoke up. "What notebook would that be Malfoy?"

"Oh, just the one telling falsely candid tales of the sexual exploits between Weaselette and I… I'm sure you know the one," his calm, fake niceness sounded sugary sweet to the girls now burning ears.

Cho looked at the other girls who were now stunned into silence, knowing they had been caught doing something truly unforgivable to the two before them. The young Irish witch stood, palms out in a calming way, "now Malfoy, they're just stories…"

"They're filth," Ginny interrupted. "As if I would ever allow this ponce to touch me! How dare you write this about us… and Hermione for that matter!" Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised and mouthed 'Mudblood?' but the angry red head only shook her head to his question.

"I'm not writing them Ginny," Cho clarified.

"Well then who is?" Draco questioned loosing his patience quickly with the overly bubbly group of girls.

The girls looked amongst themselves as though consulting what to tell the odd pair before them. "A few people," Padma finally relented. "But we don't know who writes which pairings, it's a secret."

"And some of the writers only talk to each other and not to the readers," Susan Bones added.

Draco stepped towards the alcove, putting one foot up between Susan and Hannah on the stairs. Leaning over the girl he stared down into her brown eyes, "and you Susan? Are you one of the people writing these stories?"

She visibly swallowed from his intimidating presence being so close to bearing down on her. "Maybe," she finally let out with a whisper.

"Well then that's simple, just stop writing them, yeah?" he purred almost flirtatiously.

She looked down for a moment, and then back up at him, all of her nerves seemingly forgotten. "Why should I?"

His pale grey hardened and he began twirling his ebony wand idly as though he wasn't just about to threaten the witch. "Why indeed?"

Parvarti rolled her eyes and stood up, her closeness forcing Malfoy to take a step back, "knock it off Malfoy, she's not even the only writer here amongst us."

Ginny stepped between the other Gryffindor and the Slytherin Prince, "what's wrong with you Parvarti? Don't you understand how uncomfortable it makes us? Why can't you just stop writing about us?"

The other girls dark eyes almost relented to the typically violent girls' more gentle and reasonable pleas before Lavender finally snapped out of her idiotic drool fest over Draco. Suddenly the blonde romantic blurted out, "we'll make you a deal, we'll stop writing about the two of you if you can prove you're a couple."

"What?" both Ginny and Draco cried in outraged unison.

"Well," Susan reasoned, "if you're a couple then it would be breaking our rules to write about you any longer…"

Before Ginny could let her temper get the better of her Draco spoke up besides her. "And what would it take to prove to you that we're really together? I mean you already saw us in the showers today didn't you Brown?"

"I just saw you talking, that doesn't prove anything," Parvarti pointed out with a raised brow. In that moment the youngest Weasley could have hexed the other girl into oblivion.

Romilda Vane giggled, "kiss. You can always tell if two people are really in to each other by the way they kiss." Her statement was followed by another giggle, not only by herself but with the accompaniment of Lavender and Hannah as well.

Then just as Ginny was going to tell the other girls where they could put their kiss Draco's arms had wrapped around her waist jerking her into his solid frame. She let out a small squeak as her doom hastened upon her.

**A/N: DUN-DUNH-DUN… *dramatic sound effects* cliffhanger… lol. Happy Thanksgiving all :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione found herself walking along the bustling streets of Hogsmeade with her two best mates and Lavender Brown. She hated to admit it but she was utterly bored. Despite her best efforts to have fun she was caught between irritation at watching Lavender and Ron try to suck each other's faces off, and annoyance at Harry who kept sending flirtatious looks Cho's way instead of just talking to her.

The frizzy haired witch looked up upon hearing the familiar sound of the Weasley twins' laughter. Over the last week she had been seeking out that sound more and more, almost subconsciously. Fred and George were laughing together as they made their way into Honeydukes. Hermione sighed, wishing she had the courage to be with them now.

Frustrated at her own cowardice she turned again, seeing Harry still grinning like an idiot towards Cho, who was giving him a coy smile of her own. "Just go talk to her Harry, everyone knows you like each other!" Hermione blushed as he turned towards her dumbfounded, even Ron broke the seal Lavender's mouth had on his own to look at her in shock. Quickly the witch hurried off on her own leaving the stunned trio behind her.

Making her way into the Hogshead Hermione seated herself at one of the many free tables, facing the windows as she did. Harry sat himself next to her and Ron and Lavender across the way. Ignoring the kissy faces Lavender was making at her ginger friend she looked aimlessly out the window at the blustery autumn scenery.

Harry sat down a cluster of butterbeers down for the group as he took his seat next to Hermione. He didn't notice as Fred and George passed by the window a moment later the way his friend did. "Everything alright 'Mione?" he asked her softly in concern. Clearly the young witch was agitated.

"Just fine," she murmured taking a slow draught of her beverage.

Ginny had been enjoying her day wondering through Hogsmeade with Luna and Neville until she looked up from the display of new cranberry tarts in Honeydukes to find Draco Malfoy watching her. The pale blonde boy stared at her ignoring his friends as they tried to get his attention for some silly cause or other. Luna was calling Ginny's name and tugging lightly on her sleeve trying to pull her attention away from the staring wizard. "Uh…" Ginny mumbled unsure of what to say to the older boy. He nodded slowly in greeting before Ginny quickly bolted out the door and into the chilly windy day outside.

A flashback of the night before had haunted both witch and wizard as they had stared at one another.

_Romilda repeated herself slowly as though they were being silly, "kiss each other so we'll know you really are a couple." _

_Ginny's mouth had been moving silently for several seconds as she tried to speak past her ever volatile temper when Draco had turned towards her. He couldn't believe he was doing this, Father would be so disappointed, but surely one single kiss was better than one hundred stories. Wrapping a well muscled arm around the red head's curvaceous hips he drew her into his embrace. Before she could push him away in disgust and distrust he pressed his lips over her own. _

_A slight whimper escaped her mouth as he worked his lips over her own. Draco found Ginny's lips to be surprisingly warm and soft. Her chest was pressed up into his own more muscular form, breast round and ripe. The blond smirked into the kiss as her hands came up to grasp his shoulders and her nipples hardened to pebbles against him. _

_Sliding his tongue against the seams of her lips he tugged at her lower lip with his teeth. Ginny opened her mouth on a groan and let him suckle her lip before her fingers caught his blond locks and tugged his head back. Draco's mouth opened wide and allowed Ginny's own to plunder and explore his depths. _

_The wizard's hands grasped and began kneading the young witch's hips and waist as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. He moved a hand up her body to run through her hair pulling it gently as he held her close to him. _

_Draco began to think of forcing her backwards into the wall where he would… No, this was Weaselette, he couldn't. Stepping back from her, quickly he tried to appear completely calm and at ease despite still being able to taste her warm and sweat flavor lingering on his tongue. _

_The Malfoy heir brought his attention back to the other girls who were looking at him, mouths agape and cheeks flushed. "So, that settle it then? No more stories?" he tried to sound as distant and arrogant as ever. _

_The girls looked at each other with wide eyes trying to find their voices. Several girls stood gathering their bags in unison before Hannah finally deigned to answer the Slytherin Prince. "Not a chance, all you managed was to give us MORE to write about," she laughed at him as the girls all wondered off. _

_Draco looked at the little Weasley out of the corner of his eye, she stood looking far too calm given what had just occurred between them. He was about insult her clearly slattern ways before it struck him that she was simply stunned stupid. He smirked lightly out of corner of his mouth at her. _

_Before either could snap out of their revere and say anything about the snog session they'd just shared Professor Flitwick wondered past. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," he greeted them with a friendly smile. Both were such excellent students all the time. "Shouldn't you two be headed back to your dorm rooms, curfew's only a few moments away you know." _

Outside of Honeydukes Luna and Ginny paused to wait for Neville to finish his shopping, neither had noticed Malfoy following them. His friends remained inside shaking their heads in wonder at his odd behavior since returning to the dorms the night before. Blaise watched them through the window, his eyes never leaving Luna's fair visage.

"Weasley," Draco called out capturing her attention once more. She looked at him with a concerned frown, unsure of what to say to the Slytherin boy. "I just wanted you to make me a copy of that notebook, if you could?"

She slowly shook her head, "I don't have it with me right now. I'll get you one and give it to you at dinner tonight if you wait for me outside the Great Hall." Neville walked out and with that the three friends left Draco silently watching the girl once more.

Fred and George were laughing at the newest tale they'd arranged for Colin Creevey to write in their favor when they spotted the witch they'd both had their eyes on for too long now. Too bad their idiot younger brother was too fool hardy and blind to notice her lovely form. All the better for them though, they agreed silently and headed into Honeydukes' shop together.

Ginny was staring at that decrepit Malfoy boy they noted and they'd have to ask after her about it later, but right now they had more important things to worry on. Like finding a certain bushy haired witch the right box of chocolates that would further turn her eyes and favorable attentions their way.

"Which is it then?" George asked nervously as he wiggled his fingers in front of many of the boxes of confections.

Fred shook his head, ginger hair flopping in front of his eyes slightly as he thought over the kinds of sweets he'd seen their witch enjoying before. Finally their eyes lit upon a square box wrapped in violet wrappings. The chocolates within would be just perfect for Hermione to enjoy thoroughly. Smiling at one another they nodded, "these."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright since I've been more than a few times now, I can't ignore it any longer. Instead of short chapters I'm posting this uh…longer one which I would have originally posted as four or five chapters. Enjoy ****J **

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the Great Hall as the plethora of students made their ways in for dinner that evening. The little Weaselette was supposed to meet him and give him a copy of that accursed notebook. He turned and nearly tripped stepping on the lower edge of his cloak when he heard her call out to him. Draco turned to watch the jean clad witch walk towards him, notebook in hand. She reached out to hand it to him and he couldn't help but notice the slightest tremor that vibrated through her outstretched arm, making her slim fingers tremble. Grasping the notebook he found himself searching her pale hazel eyes.

"Was the kiss really that bad?" he had to ask before she got a chance to flee once more.

Ginny let go of her end of the notebook and took a step back, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear almost nervously. "Yes, it was," she finally relented before walking into the Great Hall to join her housemates for their evening meal. Draco watched after her a moment before heading back to his dorm room without bothering with supper that night.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting across from her two best mates at the Gryffindor table later that night but both were ignoring her as they argued over who would win the Quidditch game next week between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw when an owl flew in unexpectedly. It wasn't mail time so the young witch frowned as she took the letter and packages from the unknown owl. Unwrapping them she found a box of her favorite chocolates and a book on the history of writing medicinal spells. The note that was attached to the gifts was unsigned and simply read: 'Should have gone with us. We saw you looking anyways.'<p>

The bushy haired witch smiled and looked up at the two boys she knew had to have been the ones to send the gifts and note. Fred winked at her and George gave her a friendly grin as she blushed and mouthed 'thank you.' Quickly hiding the gifts and her secret smile she went back to eating her dinner.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon both witches sat together alone in the library working on their homework and studying vigilantly. Hermione looked up from the middle of her Potions essay to stare at her best female friend. Ginny's long red hair hung down around her as she finished something for Charms the next day. Taking a deep breath the older girl decided she'd try to talk about what was bothering her in the very least.<p>

"Ginny?" she began, "have you ever found yourself liking someone rather unexpectedly?"

Without looking up the other witch's face flamed in embarrassment before she answered in a quiet whisper, "well I did kiss Malfoy."

Before the youngest Weasley could say or do anything else the other girl had gripped her sleeve in a near death grip and was dragging her off to a more secluded section of the library. Once they were in the back corner where not even , the staunchy old librarian, would hear them and she was sure they were alone Hermione turned on her friend. "What?"

Ginny looked at her friend and sighed, leaning back against the nearest shelf as she recounted that horrid evening. "Well since first finding those stories I'd been… jumpy around him and Malfoy took notice. He confronted me about it Friday night and I had to tell him about the notebook, because no way was about to let ferret-face think I had some silly crush on him. Then he decided we should confront Lavender and the others about it to make them stop."

"Who are the other girls?" Hermione cut her off in interest.

"Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, the Patil twins, and Cho freaking Chang," Ginny listed off the names on her fingers in annoyance. Those gossip mongers were the bane of her existence. "Anyway the girls didn't take very well to Malfoy's semi-threatening offer to make their lives hell… Not that I can blame them on that end of things. But then Romilda was all 'you two should kiss, that way we'll think you're a couple and can't write about you anymore.'"

The bushy haired brunette looked shocked, "so you two kissed?"

"Not quite," the other girl groaned. "He started it actually. Just grabbed me out of no where and laid one on me."

"Well then… you didn't kiss him," Hermione decided in an effort to comfort her friend.

Ginny's hazel eyes met Hermione's light brown gaze. "Except I kind of kissed him back, so technically I did…"

"Oh," the witch sighed. Then seeming to perk up she asked, "what was it like?" The youngest Weasley gave her curious friend a horrified looked. "What?" Hermione defended, "he's attractive for a ferret." At that both girls broke into a quiet round of giggles.

On the next aisle Blaise Zabini was smirking to himself, the book he'd been searching for momentarily forgotten in his mirth. So that was why Draco was acting so incredibly strange, he'd kissed the Weaselette. Blaise waited until he was certain the girls were gone back to their work before he emerged and left the library. He had a fellow Slytherin he needed to tease terribly.

* * *

><p>The blonde Slytherin was himself lounging in their common room reading through the notebook as new stories had been pouring in for the last several days. He was sprawled out in his favorite chair in front of the blazing hearth when Blaise came sauntering in and promptly stole the notebook right out of his hands. Draco looked up as his supposed friend plopped down on the couch across from him.<p>

"What's this?" the darkly handsome boy teased. "I didn't know you kept a journal Draco? Then again I never knew you'd kiss the Weaselette either.. Guess you're just full of surprises now aren't you?"

Draco's pale cheeks flared with a pale pink while Pansy's head whipped up from where she'd been studying a few feet away. She got up, with a slight laugh hanging on her lips, to talk to the two boys. "You did WHAT Draco?" the Slytherin girl inquired amazed at her exes behavior. For someone who claimed not to even like the girl or think she was pretty, he sure hadn't paused in snogging the red haired witch.

The still blushing boy looked at his friends in embarrassed disbelief, "I was trying to get those stories to stop. A bunch of girls and Merlin knows who else has been writing a bunch of smutty nonsense about the Weaselette and I. Its quite disturbing actually. And when we went to confront those stupid little bints they tricked us into kissing for their bloody amusement."

Pansy asked the same thing that Hermione had asked Ginny in the library about who these 'bints' were but it was Blaise that answered. Looking up from a rather steamy story about himself and his lovely Luna, he looked bored as he listed the girls off. "Vane, Bones, Abbot, the Patils, Brown, and Chang."

"How do you know that?" Draco blustered sitting up further in his chair.

Going back to the story that was his most alluring fantasies put into words Blaise barely thought about it as he answered. "I overheard the she-Weasel telling the mudblood about it in the library. How'd you think I knew about that snogging session of yours?"

Draco miraculously paled even further while Pansy began laughing even more at his put off expression. That was she laughed until he looked at her pointedly and somehow managed to make the sound freeze in her throat with dread. "Laugh all you like Parkinson," he purred maliciously. "There's stuff in there about you and Longbottom too."

Pansy's dark eyes grew large in horror and outrage, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning the three Slytherins sat together at their table in the Great Hall, watching the Gryffindor table. Draco with anticipation to see the witch that was quickly taking up far too many of his thought, Pansy with trepidation as she watched Neville Longbottom munch on his food, and Blaise in utter amusement.<p>

Across the room Ron had slowly stopped stuffing his mouth full of food and taken notice of the staring trio. He leaned towards Harry who was also watching the Slytherin table, worry etching his features. "What do you figure those three are up too?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "I don't know but it can't be good."

Neville leaned over on Ron's other side to join in the conversation, "why does Pansy Parkinson keep looking at me like that?" In that moment the three boys looked over just in time to see the girls' cheeks tinge with pink before she ducked her head down and looked away.

Ginny and Hermione were making their way into the Great Hall at that moment when Ginny finally remembered the beginning of the conversation that had led to her confession the night before. "So 'Mione, you never did tell me who it was you liked last night?"

The other witch's eyes caught sight of her friend's twin brothers and she tried very hard not to blush. "I'm really not ready to say yet," she answered quietly as they continued on past.

The red head studied her friend for a moment before nodding slowly, not bothering to comment on the way her older brothers' eyes tracked her friends movements too. "Alright, I'm around if you want to talk then."

"Thanks," Hermione answered, grateful for the reprieve.

When the two girls finally arrived with their friends they took the two unoccupied seats across from the trio of boys. Their backs were to the Slytherin's table so neither understood the frowns marring all three of the boys faces. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked in worry.

Harry nodded towards the table behind them, "Malfoy and his friends are staring."

The older witch looked at the red head beside her and muttered that she wondered why, mirth barely concealed in her tone. Lavender heard the comment as she came up behind her 'Ronnikins' and glared at the two girls. "I'm sure Ginny knows."

Ron looked stupidly between his girlfriend and his sister, his confusion and growing anger because it of making his face puff up and go quite red. "What's she mean?" he asked his sister shortly.

The youngest Weasley glared at the blonde tramp behind her sibling, "nothing Ronald. He just knows about the notebook's nasty subject matter your girlfriend and her gutter-minded friends have been writing."

Lavender huffed and stomped off at the younger girl's rudeness, hands clenched into fist at her sides. Ron looked at his sister then at his enraged girlfriend's backside before bolting from the table to chase down the latter.

Harry turned his own concerned big-brother-ish look on the younger witch. "Are you sure everything's okay then Gin?"

"Yeah," she answered shortly, spooning her now cold porridge.

Hermione looked up from where she'd been eating and ignoring that shrewish Lavender Brown and noticed Cho Chang headed towards her other best mate. "Harry, Cho's coming," she mentioned quietly and he immediately perked up forgetting the previous conversation.

* * *

><p>Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were once again contemplating the notebook after classes got out that afternoon. Lounging around the inner pillars leading to the courtyard the three of them were trying to figure out what could be done about the whole mess. Blaise was once again flipping through the pages and chuckled as he found the story depicting elicit scenes between that oaf Ronald Weasley and a bunch of spiders.<p>

Pansy looked at the wizard in utter exasperation, it seemed Zabini could find amusement anywhere. "Stop laughing, this is serious! What are we gonna do?"

The dark haired boy rolled his equally dark eyes, "why don't you just go out with Neville?" He drawled the other boys name, "and then break up with him? Then they couldn't write about you anymore."

Pansy only looked dubious at this contemptuous suggestion, "I guess. But then I'd be dating Neville Longbottom."

"Go for it Pans, its not like he'll turn you down," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," she replied haughtily and stomped off to do just that.

Looking annoyed at the blonde's presence the other wizard asked, "why are you still here?"

Draco raised a smirking brow at his friend, "it wouldn't do any good to date the Weaselette, besides what would Father say? Once we stopped dating they'd know it was a ploy and just start writing about us again anyway."

"First just tell your Father you're using her and intend to hurt and humiliate her, he'll encourage it no doubt. Secondly, if you find all the writers before you 'break up' and threaten to take their names and the notebook to the headmaster they'll be forced to stop."

"You're so brilliant I could kiss you," Draco teased as he nodded his agreement, smirk still firmly in place.

"Save it for Ginny," the dark boy dead-panned.

The blond turned back in shock, "what?"

"Well its one thing to say you're dating but unless you act like it… Besides from the sounds coming from your bed at night since it happened, I'd say the kiss can't have been that bad."

Draco blushed straight out and nodded wondering off. "Right…." Blaise heard him muttering as he left.

Grinning the remaining Slytherin turned his attention to the figure on the other side of the pillar. "Hello, Miss Lovegood," he called out to her in a welcoming tone. He'd always been quite enchanted by the young Ravenclaw, there was something so ethereal and clever about her that just fascinated him.

Luna stepped out where he could now see her, radish earrings and big sunglasses making her seem even more enchanting in his eyes. "It is, isn't it?" she cooed in that soft lilting voice of hers. "I found Nargles, and a rare breed at that; they're spotted!"

Blaise flashed her a brilliant and strangely sincere smile, "lovely. Perhaps you could show me?"

Immediately she grabbed his sleeve and jerked him around to the other side of the pillar where she'd been lingering. Pointing up to its top crevice she began to explain while he only nodded and smiled, content to just be in the dreamy girls presence. Mmm, he thought, she smells of geraniums and mossweed.

* * *

><p>Pansy adjusted her top to show more of her barely there cleavage and approached Longbottom where he was talking to Thomas and Finnigan in the third floor corridor. Seamus looked up at the unexpected girl in curiosity and slight irritation. "Something we can help you with Parkinson?" he drawled in his slight Irish accent.<p>

She ignored the boy, he was barely more than a mere squib and completely beneath her notice after all. Instead she focused her steady dark gaze on the very nervous Neville. "Longb-… Neville," she tried to sound sultry as she addressed him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to study with me after dinner tonight?"

Neville looked back at the two Gryffindor boys in confusion and amazement before turning his bewildered gaze back on the girl. Seamus and Dean were sniggering behind him and he couldn't quite understand why. "Uh, no thanks.. Uh… Pansy. I don't really have anything I need to do tonight…."

Pansy looked at him in utter confusion and amazement, had he really just said no to her? "What?" she stuttered at a loss, this had never happened before.

Again Longbottom stuttered out an answer, "uh… Sorry I've got to go now so.. Bye." He walked off leaving her watching after him in utter astonishment.

* * *

><p>Draco found Ginny sitting with the Golden Trio studying in the library together. Harry and Ron gave him and extremely dubious and unwelcoming look as he came to sit with them. Hermione however just raised a brow and smirked at him, forcing him to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at the filthy mudblood. Ginny however didn't bother acknowledging him at all, making him aware of just how affected by his kiss she really had been. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she finally asked him quietly, still seeming to focus on her homework.<p>

Draco smirked at the red head, "it just happens I have a proposition for you Ginerva."

Ron blustered and looked at him incredulously, "you're seriously thinking you can 'proposition' my sister, especially right in front of me Malfoy? Piss off."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy himself, "yeah. Ginny'd never want anything to do with you so sod off."

"I hardly think either of you would have a clue as to what Ginerva wants," Draco drawled.

Ginny finally looked up her hazel eyes, meeting Draco's pale mercurial blues. "First," she began. "Don't call me that Ferret," he scowled at the nickname but she continued regardless. "Second, what is it that you think you have that I would want?"

The Slytherin Prince grinned flirtatiously, "besides my body, money, power and prestige? I have a way to make the stories to stop." With that he got up and left Ginny staring after him with dumbfounded shock marring her face. Hermione look thoughtful while Harry and Ron both wanted to know just what Malfoy thought he was on about.

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning Hermione had promised to help Ron with his potions since Snape had given he yet another detention for his idiocy in class. But low and behold despite his begging he had once again ditched her after dinner to go snog that slattern, Lavender. Hermione folded herself down into an empty corner of the Gryffindor upset and just wanting to be left alone at this point. Foolishly she'd been looking forward to spending the time alone with Ron, her affections for him still not completely gone.<p>

Trying not to let the tears fall as she sulked there alone not at all sure why she even bothered with him anymore. She was better than this, she just knew she was. Fred and George knew it too as they watched the girl they so adored and desired sat sad and alone once more. They went to sit on either side of her on the couch she'd ensconced for herself.

George noticed the way her arms crossed and she sniffed discreetly. "Our idiot brother stood you up again," he observed.

Fred shook his head, "what an idiot."

Hermione tried very hard to not let it effect her, "who cares? Its his own fault if her fails."

"Its not the studying that makes him and idiot Hermione," Fred pointed out in his blunt way. He tilted her chin up and stared into her tear laden eyes, his own bright brown eyes sparkling with his admiration of her.

"I don't know why I let him treat me this way," she confessed in a tear filled voice as she turned further towards Fred.

George wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gently kissed her shoulder making an appreciative shudder ripple through her petite frame. "He doesn't deserve you. You're brilliant, and beautiful, and powerful. And when you're ready we'll be here to show that not all Weasley men are complete fools."

Fred brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss, making her sigh softly as George pressed yet another to the back of her neck. Both pulled back after that not wanting to take advantage of the young girl in her state of upset and tried not to balk as they heard her last broken confession. "I just… can't…," she whimpered.

* * *

><p>Ginny finally managed to catch up with Draco alone in the halls after dinner that evening. "What did you mean?" she called after him, out of breath from racing to catch up with his longer strides. "When you said you could make it stop?"<p>

Draco stopped finally and jerked the young girl down an abandoned corridor so that they wouldn't be overheard or disturbed. "Well as the insipid tarts writing that filth pointed out before, they can't write about us if we're a couple."

The Weaselette looked utterly disgusted, "so what? You want to date me?"

He rolled his pale eyes, "no I want to pretend to date you while we hunt down all the people writing this rubbish and blackmail them into quitting."

"Oh," she uttered the single syllable in sudden understanding of what possibilities of could be done about this whole mess. "How can we be sure it'll even work though? They also said they'd stop after that kiss and look what's happened. Four more stories and it hasn't even been a week."

Malfoy looked annoyed as he agreed, "I know but Blaise and Pansy looked at the notebook and they both think its spelled to prevent any of the writers from breaking the rules."

Ginny pointed out logically, "then won't it know we're just faking it?"

He nodded, "the notebook might but the people writing in it won't, so they won't even try."

"That's brilliant," she conceded but still paused unsure of his plan.

"Come on Weasley," he cajoled her. "Wouldn't you rather pretend to date me then have to read about having sex with me?"

She looked like she was finally beginning to see logic even if she didn't exactly like the results. "Actually both make me nauseous," the red head pointed out making the older boy scowl deeply. "But then again it'll be you my brother kills…" she grinned. "I'm in. What do we do?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning saw the youngest Weasley in a curiously apprehensive mood about her planned activities for that day as she headed down stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione walked along beside her, Harry and Ron being down already for their morning meal. The older girl looked sad and confused herself as they trudged along.

Seeing the approach of the massive double doors Ginny hung back half a step making her friend look back in question. Inside the red head looked over at the Slytherin table immediately catching the eye of a certain blond boy. He smirked at her and went back to talking to Theodore Nott as though they weren't about to do something horribly scandalous. Ginny spied her older brother and long time crush together down the table and snatched her companions sleeve quickly. "Today," she began in a whisper. "You're going to hear and see some things. Don't worry though its all for show, but you can't let anybody else know that. Not even Ron."

The bushy haired witch looked concerned for a moment as she asked, "what are you talking about Ginny?"

"You'll see, just remember… Not a word," the younger girl implored.

They took their seats and began stacking their plates with fruits and toast. "Okay Ginny…" Hermione reassured her friend quietly.

* * *

><p>The young Weaselette was starting to believe that perhaps Draco had granted her a mornings reprieve before their plan would began to take effect. She was happily joking with Neville Longbottom about just which mind altering herbs Professor Trelawney might be slipping into her tea to gain her such high sighted visions when that reprieve was broken.<p>

They were just reaching the doors when the Slytherin Prince and Pansy Parkinson herself came bounding up to the Gryffindor pair. Draco easily threw a well toned arm around Ginny's shoulders and gave her a seemingly genuine smile, no smirk evident. "How was the rest of your night Ginny?" he asked still grinning.

"Um… Okay," she answered quietly.

Pansy looked at Neville where he was observing the odd pair, looking utterly confused. She placed a gentle hand on his sleeve, capturing his attention, as he looked from her hand to her face. "So Neville…. I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?"

He gently pulled his hand away and scratched his head, unsure of how to respond. "Um…. I actually have other plans already. I need to go to potions now," he murmured before wondering off down the halls brunette head shaking as he went.

The dark haired witch shook head and muttered quietly to herself as she passed Ginny and Draco. "I know, I'm in that class…"

Ginny looked up at Malfoy's pale visage to his arm still firmly placed around her as they began walking down the halls towards her first class of the day. "What's going on?"

He shrugged lightly ignoring the way the Golden Trio was watching their every move. "Thought I'd walk to class and see if you were busy later…"

The ginger blushed as she noticed her brother's angry red faced and Harry's confused visage. "I meant with Pansy and Neville, was she seriously just asking him out or did I hallucinate that?"

Draco frowned, his pale brows scrunching up for a moment before they relaxed again. "Yeah, I believe she was," he pulled off coolly.

"Why?"

"She saw the notebook, guess she started looking at Longbottom in a different light. A lot of that's been going around lately," he pointed out tiredly.

Ginny frowned as they walked together, "is that why Zabini was smiling at Luna all morning over breakfast?"

Malfoy let out a surprisingly rich laugh that vibrated against the younger girls side. "No, he's always been mad about her, just now he's making his move. Not that she seems to have noticed."

The witch smiled lightly, "yeah she can be a bit thick sometimes." They were nearly to her charms class now, still walking in sync as they were. "So who else has the notebook been getting to?"

At this the blond wizard smirked, "don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" she asked in genuine confusion, the heat of his arm beginning to seep through her uniform and warm her skin.

"Granger and those twin brothers of yours," he explained as they came to a stop in front of Flitwick's classroom. "The way they all look and.. Avoid…looking at each other."

Both took notice of Ron's sputtering angry face a few feet away as Draco's arm slipped from around the youngest Weasley's shoulder. Harry was holding the elder brother back with his dark brow quirked in confusion and worry. Hermione was blushing a few feet away as Ron looked at her angered and stalked off.

As he was passing Draco, Ron's shoulder forcefully knocked into the other boy knocking him back harshly. "Watch it, Weaselbee!" the blonde called after him, scowl firmly in place.

Ginny's eyes hardened as she glared at her supposed boyfriend, "Draco!"

He turned his pale grey eyes back to her, releasing a deep breath. They needed this plan to work and for their 'relationship' to appear real. He shook off the mild confrontation to address his 'girlfriend.' "Sorry, Ginerva, I overreacted."

She immediately rolled her eyes at his apparent nonchalance, "just don't let it happen again. The last we need to make this relationship work is you and Ron at one another's throats."

"You're right, Gin," he admitted, glad they were on the same page. "I gotta go to class but I have a free period after lunch."

"Me too. See ya then?" she nodded turning away from him, red hair swinging behind her.

"You know it," Malfoy called as he rushed off towards the dungeons but Ginny called him back before he turned and made him pause for a moment.

"Don't call me Ginerva!" was her last reply before letting him leave.

* * *

><p>In charms Ginny sat down in her usual seat shaking her head as she did. Colin took the seat next to her as always but this time he was starring at her intently. She turned her hazel eyes toward him expectantly, "what?"<p>

He stared a moment longer before unpacking his bag and waiting for the class to start. "You and Malfoy?" he asked quietly. "I thought you couldn't stand him."

She lowered her voice as Professor Flitwick came in and began the lesson for that day. "I guess he's just kind of growing on me."

"Whatever you say Ginny," he relented almost tiredly. She huffed at his response but chose to focus on the professor instead of picking a fight with one of her closest friends.

* * *

><p>Pansy stood with parchment and quill clasped in hand beside Neville as Professor Sprout gave the days lesson on hygenea verium. She looked over the tall Gryffindor and let out a sigh which made him nervously glance her. Finally after several more exasperated sighs she whispered, "what's your problem?"<p>

He turned towards her slightly, glancing at Professor Sprout to make sure they weren't noticed to be talking. "Huh… Wha-?"

The dark haired girl flipped a fallen strand out of her eyes, "I've asked you out twice now and twice you've turned me down. Why?"

Neville took a deep steadying breath before he decided to face her questions and schemes head on. "Believe it or not Pansy, I'm not an idiot. What ever Slytherin plot you and Malfoy are up to I don't want to be a part of it."

She turned to face him directly not caring what the plump herbology teacher had to say on the matter. "You think everything we do is some horrible plot? Did you ever think I just wanted to go out with you?"

"Do you?" he whispered quietly, for the first time considering that innocent possibility.

She turned back towards the lecture and gave a slight shrug trying not to show any emotion. "I don't know, I did…"

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. "I just didn't think you were all that serious."

"Yeah well I hardly would have stood there getting laughed at by your friends if I wasn't serious," Pansy pointed out.

The brunette wizard studied the girl beside him for the first time ever truly. Her hair was medium length and dark, her eyes almond shaped, lined with dark lashes, and a deep blue. She was short and petite but curvy in all the right places and her nose… It was smushed up slightly at the end much like a pugs but it only served make her cute. All in all Neville Longbottom thought Pansy Parkinson oddly pretty.

Professor Sprout interrupted any further conversation they might have had at the time. "Quiet in the back there," she called before continuing on with her lesson.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Harry and Ron were seated in the common room and somehow after going through all their classes for the day, Ron was still red faced in his anger. "Come on mate," Harry attempted to cajole his friend into a calmer mood. "You know what Malfoy's like. He's just doing this to get on you nerves."<p>

Ron Weasley shook his head, shaggy red hair flying in all directions, "that's just it Harry. I'm not even sure what bothers me more…. That Ginny's apparently gone bonkers or that 'Mione's with my brothers."

The dark haired boy let out an exasperated groan, "I think if 'Mione were with your brothers she or thy or both would make it known. Especially to you Ron. And I'm not sure what's going on with Ginny but if it involves Malfoy it can't be good."

Ron was far too busy stewing to listen and instead managed to zero in on his twin elder brothers entering the room. He bolted up from his seat to confront them, "oi! What the hell do you two think you're doing with Hermione?"

George's grin slid from his face as he carefully asked his enraged sibling, "what are you on about little brother?"

Harry stepped forward trying once again to calm his friend, "Ron… don't…" He tried a cautious hand on the other wizard's shoulder but was just shrugged off.

Fred stepped in front of his twin, infuriating mischievous grin in place. "What's this about?"

"I'm talking about the two of you putting the moves on my best mate and not even having the decency to tell me you bloody well liked her!" Ron shouted at his brothers, making the younger students bolt upstairs while the older just watched on. "I had to hear about it from Malfoy of all people."

Fred laughed at his furious outrage, whilst George just looked mildly confused and amused. "Well, maybe if you weren't being such a selfish, self-centered sod with your little girlfriend all the time you might notice these things for yourself," Fred answered mildly.

Ron stepped right up to his brother's face, nearly spitting his next words. "So what, you just wait 'til I'm distracted to swoop in?"

George shook his head, words now free of amusement as he spoke. "Actually we were waiting for you to take notice of her and make a move yourself… and waiting, and waiting, and waiting…"

"Do you have any idea what it was like watching you ignore and treat her like crap for all those years?" Fred asked his brother in a near whisper.

"You lost your chance, little brother," the other twin muttered.

Ron sputtered angrily at this before jumping in and attacking both of them. His fist connected with Fred's jaw even as George, tackled him knocking his away from his brother. Harry was finally able to break up the fight when Hermione came through the common room door.

"Stop it!" she screamed forcing all three brothers to break apart. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and red from her reactions earlier that day. Harry pulled Ron back and managed to restrain him from attacking his siblings once more, whilst did the same with Fred. The distraught witch looked between the boys, "what is wrong with you?" After looking between her best mates and her crushes for a moment longer she fled up the stairs to her dorm room alone.

Fred angrily shook his head at this youngest brother, "it doesn't matter, she turned us down. Even after all you've put her through she still wants you."

Ron was still shaking with anger as the twins moved on the seventh year dorms on their own. "Stay away from 'Mione," he called after them.

George drug Fred the rest of the way up the stairs all the while muttering about 'stupid, selfish prats.'


End file.
